Le Malade Imaginaire
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Adaptación de la obra de Moliere. GokuderaXLextora :3 Giotto se cree muy enfermo y cultiva con pasión sus males, siempre rodeado de medicinas y médicos, quiere emparentar con uno de estos, casando a su hija, [Nombre], con Fuuta de la Stella, pero ella esta enamorada de Hayato Gokudera. Kyoko, la segunda esposa de Giotto, finge amor y compasión, por ser la única heredera.
1. Capitulo I

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

Capitulo I:

Sicilia, en 1673.

Giotto, _solo en su alcoba y sentado a una mesa, ajusta con guitones las cuentas del boticario. Conversando consigo mismo, platica de este modo:_

GIOTTO. -¡Ahora me explico por qué no me encuentro este mes tan bien como el pasado! Se lo diré a Reborn-san para que me regularice el tratamiento... ¡A ver! Que se lleven todo esto de aquí... ¿No hay nadie?... ¡Por más que digo, siempre me han de dejar solo!... ¡No hay manera de conseguir que estén en su puesto! (_Toca una campanilla.)_Ellos que no atienden, y esta campanilla que no suena bastante... _(Vuelve a tocar.)_¡Nada! _(Toca.)_¡Están sordos!... ¡Caitlin! (_Toca._) ¡Como si no llamara!... ¡Perros! ¡Granujas! (_Toca de nuevo.)_¡Me da una rabia! _(Deja la campanilla y gri_ta.) ¡Tilín, tilín, tilín! ¡Pícaros de todos los diablos! ¿Es posible que abandonen de este modo a un pobre enfermo? ¡Tilín, tilín, tilín!... ¡Cabe nada más lastimoso! ¡Tilín, tilín, tilín! ¡Dios mío, me dejan morir solo! ¡TILIN, TILIN, TILIN!

CAITLIN _(Entrando). -_¡Ya va!

GIOTTO. - ¡Ah, perra!

CAITLIN _(Fingiendo haberse dado un golpe en la frente).-_¡Malhaya vuestras impaciencias!… De tal modo la aturrulláis a una, que a poco si me dejo los sesos en el quicio de un postigo.

GIOTTO (_Furioso_) -¡Traidora!

CAITLIN _(Sin dejar de quejarse Para interrumpirle e impedir que grite)._- ¡Ay!

GIOTTO. - Hace…

CAITLIN. - ¡Ay!

GIOTTO. - ¡Hace una hora…

CAITLIN. - ¡Ay, ay!

GIOTTO. - …que me has abandonado!

CAITLIN. - ¡Ay!

GIOTTO. - ¡Calla, granuja, y déjame que te reprenda!

CAITLIN. _-_¡Eso es!... Encima de lo que me he hecho...

GIOTTO.- ¡Tú me has hecho a mi desgañitarme, carroña!

CAITLIN. - Y yo me he roto la cabeza; váyase una cosa por la otra. Estamos en paz.

GIOTTO. - ¡Cómo, infame!

CAITLIN. - Si continuáis regañándome, lloro.

GIOTTO. - ¡Abandonarme así!

CAITLIN _(Insistiendo en su propósito de no dejarle hablar). -_¡Ay, ay, ay!

GIOTTO. - ¡Lo que tú pretendes, perra!…

CAITLIN. - ¡Ay, ay!

GIOTTO. ¿Pero no he de tener ni la satisfacción de reñirte?

CAITLIN. - ¡Reñid, reñid hasta que os hartéis!

GIOTTO. _-_¡Si no me dejas, ladrona! ¡Si me interrumpes a cada palabra!

CAITLIN. _-_Si vos tenéis la satisfacción de reñir, ¿por qué no he de tener yo la de llorar? A cada uno lo suyo ¡Ay, ay!

GIOTTO. - ¡Habrá que aguantarse!... Quítame esto, granuja, quítame esto. _(Se levanta.)_¿Me ha hecho bastante operación la lavativa?

CAITLIN. - ¿La lavativa?

GIOTTO. - Si_._¿He echado mucha bilis?

CAITLIN. - ¡A mí qué me importa! Eso no es cuenta mía; eso se queda para Lambo-san. Él es el que debe meter la nariz, ya que es él quien cobra las ganancias.

GIOTTO. - Que me tengan preparada una taza de caldo para tomarla con la poción que me toca ahora.

CAITLIN. - ¡Bien se divierten a vuestra costa Lambo-san y Reborn-san! Han encontrado una vaca y la ordeñan a gusto. Quisiera yo saber qué enfermedad es la vuestra, que necesita de tantos remedios.

GIOTTO. - ¡Calla, ignorante! ¿Quién eres tú para, criticar las prescripciones de la medicina?. . . Ve a llamar a mi hija [nombre], que tengo que hablarle.

CAITLIN.- Aquí viene. Parece que ha adivinado vuestros deseos.

* * *

GIOTTO. -Acércate, [Nombre]-chan. Llegas a tiempo, que quiero hablarte.

[NOMBRE]. -Ya os escucho.

GIOTTO _(Corriendo a sentarse en el bacín). -_Aguarda dame el bastón. Vuelvo al instante.

CAITLIN _(Riéndose de él)._- ¡Corra, corra, señor! ¡Lo que nos da que hacer Lambo-san!

* * *

[NOMBRE] (Mirándola lánguidamente y en tono confidencial). - ¡Cait-chan!

CAITLIN (Limpiando muebles de la habitación). - ¿Qué?

[NOMBRE]. - Mírame.

CAITLIN (Sin dejar de limpiar). -Ya os miro. ¿Qué hay?

[NOMBRE]. - ¡Cait-chan!

CAITLIN. - ¿Qué hay con tanto Cait-chan?

[NOMBRE]. - ¿No adivinas de lo que quiero hablarte?

CAITLIN. -Me figuro que será de vuestro pretendiente; hace seis días que no habláis de otra cosa.

[NOMBRE]. -Pues si lo sabes, ¿por qué no te apresuras a hablarme de él y me ahorras la vergüenza de ser yo quien te saque la conversación?

CAITLIN. _-_Si no me dais tiempo.

[NOMBRE]. -Es verdad. Te confieso que no me cansaría de hablar de él, y aprovecho todas las ocasiones para abrirte mi corazón. Dime, ¿repruebas tú mi enamoramiento?

CAITLIN. - Ya me guardaría.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Hago mal abandonándome a tan deliciosas emociones?

CAITLIN.- ¿Quién dice eso?

[NOMBRE]. -¿Tú crees que yo debiera mostrarme insensible a las ternuras de su pasión?

CAITLIN. -De ningún modo.

[NOMBRE]. - ¿Y no te parece a ti, como a mí, que algo de providencial, algo... dispuesto así por el destino, en la forma imprevista de conocernos?

CAITLIN. - Sí.

[NOMBRE]. -Y el hecho de tomar mi defensa sin conocerme, ¿no es digno de un caballero?

CAITLIN. - Sí.

[NOMBRE]. -De un hombre generoso.

CAITLIN. - Conformes.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Y la gallardía con que lo hizo?

CAITLIN. -Es cierto.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Y es o no un buen mozo?

CAITLIN. -Sí que lo es.

[NOMBRE]. - Arrogante.

CAITLIN. - Sin duda.

[NOMBRE]. - Que en sus palabras, como en sus actos, tiene una distinción.

CAITLIN. - Seguramente.

[NOMBRE]. - ¿Y puede oírse lenguaje más apasionado que el suyo?

CAITLIN. - Es verdad.

[NOMBRE]. - ¿Y hay nada más enojoso que este recluimiento en que me tienen, privada de corresponder a los impulsos de esta mutua pasión, que el cielo nos inspira?

CAITLIN. -Tenéis razón.

[NOMBRE]. -Pero ¿tú crees, Cait-chan, que me quiere tanto como dice?

CAITLIN. -¡Cualquiera sabe! En cuestión de amores hay que andar siempre con cautela, porque el fingimiento semeja mucho a la verdad. Yo he visto algunos farsantes que lo remedan a maravilla.

[NOMBRE]. - ¿Qué estás diciendo, Caitlin-chan? Hablando como él habla, ¿sería posible que mintiera?

CAITLIN. - De todos modos, bien pronto podréis salir de dudas. En la carta de ayer os dice que está decidido a pedir vuestra mano; este es el camino; esa es la prueba más palpable de la veracidad de sus palabras.

[NOMBRE]. -Si me ha engañado, no volveré a creer jamás en ningún hombre.

CAITLIN. -Ya vuelve vuestro padre.

* * *

GIOTTO (_Sentándose_). -Ahora, hija mía, te voy a dar una noticia que seguramente te tomará de nuevas. Me han pedido tu mano. ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Te ríes? Bien mirado, no puede imaginarse noticia más halagüeña para una joven... ¡Oh, naturaleza! Ya veo bien claro que no tengo para qué preguntarte si te quieres casar.

[NOMBRE]. - Mi único deseo es obedeceros, padre mío.

GIOTTO. -Me complace esa sumisión. Hemos ultimado el asunto y ya estás prometida.

[NOMBRE]. -Acataré a ojos cerrados vuestra voluntad, padre mío.

GIOTTO. -Tu madrastra pretendía que tú y Haru-chan, tu hermana menor, entrarais en un convento. Desde hace tiempo ese era su propósito.

CAITLIN. _(Bajo) -_¡Su razón tiene la muy ****!

GIOTTO. (_Continuando_.) -Por lo cual se negaba al ahora a autorizar este matrimonio; pero he logrado reducirla y dar mi palabra.

[NOMBRE]. -¡Cuánto tengo que agradecer a vuestras bondades, padre mío!

CAITLIN (Cargándose en el hombro de Giotto). -Seguramente, ésta es la acción más cuerda de vuestra vida.

GIOTTO. -Aun no conozco a tu futuro; pero me afirman que quedaré satisfecho y tú también.

[NOMBRE]. -Seguramente, padre mío.

GIOTTO. -¿Cómo? ¿Tú le has visto?

[NOMBRE]. -Puesto que vuestro consentimiento me autoriza a abriros mi corazón, no os ocultaré que hace seis días el azar nos puso frente a frente, y que la petición que os han hecho es consecuencia de una inclinación mutua, experimentada desde el primer instante.

GIOTTO. -No me habían dicho nada, pero me alegro, porque más vale que sea así. Según parece, se trata de un buen mozo.

[NOMBRE]. -Sí, padre mío.

GIOTTO. -Arrogante.

[NOMBRE]. -Sí.

GIOTTO. -De aspecto simpático.

[NOMBRE]. -Ya lo creo.

GIOTTO. -De fisonomía franca.

[NOMBRE]. -Muy franca.

GIOTTO. -Digno y juicioso.

[NOMBRE]. -Precisamente.

GIOTTO -Honrado.

[NOMBRE]. -Como el que más.

GIOTTO. -Que habla el latín y el griego a maravilla.

[NOMBRE]. -Eso no lo sabía yo.

GIOTTO. -Y que dentro de tres días será recibido de médico.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Médico, padre mío?

GIOTTO. -Sí, ¿tampoco lo sabías?

[NOMBRE]. -No. ¿Quién os lo ha dicho?

GIOTTO. -Reborn-san

[NOMBRE]. -¿Lo conoce Reborn-san?

GIOTTO. -¡Vaya una pregunta! No lo ha de conocer, si es su sobrino.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Hayato-kun es sobrino de Reborn-san?

GIOTTO. -¿Quién es ese Hayato-kun? Hablamos del joven que ha pedido tu mano.

[NOMBRE]. -¡Claro!

GIOTTO. -Que es sobrino del Reborn-san e hijo de su cuñado, el Basilicum-san, médico también. Ese joven se llama Fuuta: Fuuta de la Stella, y no Hayato. Con él es con quien hemos acordado esta mañana tu boda, entre el Reborn-san, Lambo-san y yo. Mañana mismo vendrá el padre a hacer la presentación de tu futuro. Pero ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de asombro?

[NOMBRE]. -Porque vos hablabais de una persona y yo ¡me refería a otra!

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Chan chan! ahí les dejo el capitulo uno, espero les guste esta obra tanto como a mí, y bueno me metí en la historia porque encontré que calzaba perfectamente con el personaje x3 _


	2. Capitulo II

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

Capitulo II:

GIOTTO. -¿Quién es ese Hayato-kun? Hablamos del joven que ha pedido tu mano.

[NOMBRE]. -¡Claro!

GIOTTO. -Que es sobrino del Reborn-san e hijo de su cuñado, el Basilicum-san, médico también. Ese joven se llama Fuuta: Fuuta de la Stella, y no Hayato. Con él es con quien hemos acordado esta mañana tu boda, entre el Reborn-san, Lambo-san y yo. Mañana mismo vendrá el padre a hacer la presentación de tu futuro. Pero ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de asombro?

[NOMBRE]. -Porque vos hablabais de una persona y yo ¡me refería a otra!

CAITLIN. -¡Eso es una burla! Teniendo la fortuna que tenéis, ¡seríais capaz de casar a vuestra hija con un médico?

GIOTTO. -¿Quién te mete a ti donde no te llaman, imprudente?

CAITLIN. -¡Calma! ¿Por qué no hemos de discutir sin acaloramientos? Hablemos tranquilamente. ¡¿Qué razones habéis tenido para consentir ese matrimonio?!

GIOTTO. -La razón de que, encontrándome enfermo -porque yo estoy enfermo-, quiero tener un hijo médico, pariente de médicos, para que entre todos busquen remedios a mi enfermedad. Quiero tener en mi familia el manantial de recursos que me es tan necesario; quien me observe y me recete.

CAITLIN. -Eso es ponerse en razón. Cuando se discute pacíficamente, da gusto. Pero con la mano sobre el corazón, señor, ¿es verdad que estáis enfermo?

GIOTTO. -¡Cómo! ¿Qué si estoy enfermo?… ¿Si estoy malo?

CAITLIN. -Conforme, señor; estáis malo. No vayamos a pelearnos por eso. Estáis muy malo, lo reconozco; mucho más malo de lo que os podéis figurar, estamos de acuerdo. Pero vuestra hija, al casarse, debe tener un marido para ella, y estando buena y sana, ¿qué necesidad hay de casarla con un médico?

GIOTTO. -Si el médico es para mí. Una buena hija debe sentirse dichosa casándose con un hombre que pueda ser útil a la salud de su padre.

CAITLIN. -¿ Me permitís, señor, que os dé un consejo leal?

GIOTTO. - ¿Qué consejo es ése?

CAITLIN -No volváis a pensar en ese matrimonio.

GIOTTO. -¿Por qué?

CAITLIN. -Porque vuestra hija no consentirá con él.

GIOTTO. -¿Que no consentirá?

CAITLIN. -No.

GIOTTO. -¿Mi hija?

CAITLIN. -Vuestra hija, que no quiere oír habla de Basilicum-san, ni de su hijo, ni de ninguno de los de la Stella que andan por el mundo.

GIOTTO. -Pues yo sí. Además, esa boda es un gran partido. Basilicum-san no tiene más hijo ni heredero que ese; y Reborn-san, que es soltero, lega en favor de ese matrimonio sus ocho mil duros de renta.

CAITLIN. -¡La de gente que habrá matado para hacerse tan rico!

GIOTTO. -Ocho mil duros de renta es una cantidad muy respetable; y unida al caudal de Basilicum-san...

CAITLIN. -Sí, sí. Todo eso está muy bien; pero yo insisto, y os lo vuelvo a repetir, en que le busquéis otro marido. No nació vuestra hija para ser la señora de la Stella.

GIOTTO. -¡Pues yo quiero que lo sea!

CAITLIN. - ¡Bah! ¡No digáis eso!

GIOTTO. - ¡Cómo que no lo diga!

CAITLIN. -¡No!

GIOTTO. -¿Y por qué no lo he de decir?

CAITLIN. -Porque pensarán que no sabéis lo que os decís.

GIOTTO. -¡Que piensen lo que quieran; pero ella ha de cumplir la palabra que yo he dado!

CAITLIN. -Estoy segura que no.

GIOTTO. -La obligaré.

CAITLIN. -Será inútil.

GIOTTO. -¡Pues se casará o la meteré en un convento!

CAITLIN. -¿Vos?

GIOTTO. -¡Yo!

CAITLIN. -¡Bah!

GIOTTO. -¿Qué es eso de ¡bah!?

CAITLIN. -Que no la meteréis en ningún convento.

GIOTTO. -¿Que no la meteré en un convento?

CAITLIN. -No.

GIOTTO. -¿Que no?

CAITLIN. -No.

GIOTTO. -¡Esto sí que tiene gracia! De manera que, queriéndolo yo mismo, no meteré a mi hija en un convento.

CAITLIN. -Os digo que no.

GIOTTO. -¿Quién me lo iba a impedir?

CAITLIN. -Vos mismo.

GIOTTO. -¿Yo?

CAITLIN. -Vos, que no podréis tener tan mal corazón.

GIOTTO. -¡Pues lo tendré!

CAITLIN. -¡Esa es grilla!

GIOTTO. -¡Yo no hablo en chanza!

CAITLIN. -Os entrará la ternura paternal.

GIOTTO. -¡Pues no me entrará!

CAITLIN. -Un par de lagrimitas, echándoos los brazos al cuello, y un "papaíto mío" dicho con requiebro, bastarán para desarmaros.

GIOTTO. -Todo eso será inútil.

CAITLIN. -¿A que no?

GIOTTO. -Te repito que no desistiré por nada.

CAITLIN. -¡Pamplinas!

GIOTTO. -¡No me digas pamplinas!

CAITLIN. -Os conozco, señor, y sé que sos bueno por naturaleza.

GIOTTO _(Indignado.)_- ¡Yo no soy bueno, y seré malo, cuando me dé la gana!

CAITLIN. -No os encolericéis, señor. Acordaos de que estáis enfermo.

GIOTTO. -Le ordeno, terminantemente, que se disponga a casarse con quien yo le diga.

CAITLIN. -Pues yo le prohibo en absoluto que lo haga.

GIOTTO. -Pero, ¿en qué país vivimos? ¿Qué audacia es ésta de atreverse una pícara de sirvienta a hablar de ese modo a su amo?

CAITLIN. -Cuando un amo no sabe lo que hace, una sirvienta con juicio tiene derecho a enmendarle la plana.

GIOTTO _(Lanzándose sobre ella.)_-¡Te voy a apabullar por insolente!

CAITLIN _(Huyendo.)_-¡Tengo la obligación de impedir que mis señores se deshonren!

GIOTTO _(Iracundo, enarbola el bastón y corre tras ella, que se escuda rodeando el sillón.)_¡Ven, ven, que yo te enseñaré a hablar!

CAITLIN _(Dando vueltas alrededor del sillón.)_-¡Me interesa que no hagáis locuras!

GIOTTO _(Siempre tras ella.)_-¡Perra!

CAITLIN. -No consentiré jamás en ese matrimonio.

GIOTTO. -¡Trapacera!

CAITLIN. -No quiero que sea la mujer de ese Fuuta de la Stella.

GIOTTO. -¡Carroña!

CAITLIN. -Y ella me hará más caso a mí que a vos.

GIOTTO. -¡[Nombre], sujétame a esa pícara!

[NOMBRE]. -¡Vamos, padre, que os vais a poner malo!

GIOTTO. -¡Si no la sujetas te maldigo!

CAITLIN. -Y yo, si os obedece, la desheredo.

GIOTTO _(Dejándose caer en un sillón, rendido de correr tras ella.)_-¡Ay_,_no puedo más!... ¡Esto me costará la vida!

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Pobre Giotto, lo he agotado xD pero más que nada pobre [Nombre] condenada a casarse con Fuuta de la Stella, a menos que... _


	3. Capitulo III

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

Capitulo III:

[NOMBRE]. -¡Vamos, padre, que os vais a poner malo!

GIOTTO. -¡Si no la sujetas te maldigo!

CAITLIN. -Y yo, si os obedece, la desheredo.

GIOTTO _(Dejándose caer en un sillón, rendido de correr tras ella.)_-¡Ay_,_no puedo más!... ¡Esto me costará la vida!

* * *

GIOTTO. -¡Ay, esposa mía, acércate!

KYOKO. -¿Qué tienes, pobrecito mío?

GIOTTO. -¡Socórreme!

KYOKO -¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hijito mío?

GIOTTO. -¡Chacha mía!

KYOKO. -Querido.

GIOTTO. -Me han encolerizado.

KYOKO -¿De veras, maridín mío? ¿Y cómo ha sido eso, tesoro?

GIOTTO. -¡Esa pillastre de Caitlin, que cada día es más insolente!

KYOKO. -No te encolerices.

GIOTTO. -¡Me ha enrabiado, chachina!

KYOKO. -Calma, hijo mío.

GIOTTO. -Hace una hora que me lleva la contraria en todos mis propósitos.

KYOKO. -Vamos, vamos, cálmate.

GIOTTO. -¡Y ha tenido la avilantez de decirme no estoy enfermo!

KYOKO. -¡Qué impertinencia!

GIOTTO. -Ya la Conoces, corazón mío.

KYOKO. -Sí, entrañas; ha hecho muy mal.

GIOTTO. -Esa pícara será la causa de mi muerte, amor mío.

KYOKO. -¡Bah, bah!

GIOTTO. -¡Por Su culpa tengo siempre el saco de la bilis rebosando!

KYOKO. -No te enfurezcas de ese modo.

GIOTTO. -Hace no sé el tiempo que te repito que le des la cuenta.

KYOKO. -Por Dios, hijo mío; no hay sirviente que no tenga defectos, y muchas veces hay que soportarles lo malo en gracia de lo bueno. Esta es hábil, cuidadosa, diligente y, sobre todo, fiel. Ya sabes cuántas precauciones hay que tomar antes de admitir gente nueva. ¡Caitlin!

CAITLIN. -Señora.

KYOKO. -¿Por qué enojas a mi marido?

CAITLIN _(Con acento dulce.)_-¿Yo, señora? No me explico lo que decís, porque no vive una más que para dar gusto, en todo al señor.

GIOTTO. -¡La muy traidora!

CAITLIN. -Me decía que quiere casar a su hija con el hijo de Basilicum-san, y yo le contestaba que el partido es excelente; pero que me parecía mejor que la metiera en un convento.

KYOKO. -No hay motivos para que te enfades por eso; me parece que tiene razón.

GIOTTO. -¡No la creas, amor mío! ¡Es una malvada, que acaba de decirme mil insolencias!

KYOKO. -Te creo, amigo mío... Vamos, siéntate. Escucha, Cait-chan: si vuelves a enojar a mi marido, te planto en la calle... Tráeme su capotón enguatado y las almohadas, que voy a acomodarle en su sillón... Estás no sé cómo. Toma; encasquétate bien el gorro hasta las orejas, que no hay nada que acatarre tanto como el aire en los oídos.

GIOTTO. -¡Cuánto tengo que agradecerte, chacha mía, por los cuidados que te tomas conmigo!

KYOKO. -_(Acomodándole las almohadas.)_-Levanta un poco que te remeta bien. Una a cada lado, otra en la espalda y otra para que reclines la cabeza.

CAITLIN. -_(Dándole un almohadazo en la cabeza y escapando.)_-Y ésta, para resguardaros del relente.

GIOTTO. -_(Levantándose iracundo y tirándole todas las almohadas a Caitlin.)_-¡Quieres asfixiarme, bribona!

KYOKO. -¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

GIOTTO _(Muy abatido, dejándose caer en el sillón.)_-¡Ay, ay! ... ¡No puedo más!

KYOKO. -¿ Por qué te exaltas de ese modo? Seguramente no ha tenido intención de molestarte.

GIOTTO. -Tú no conoces, amor mío, las truhanerías de esa malvada. . . Ha logrado sacarme de quicio, y tendré que tomar lo menos ocho medicamentos y doce lavativas para reponerme.

KYOKO. -Vamos, vamos, chiquito; sosiégate un poco.

GIOTTO. -Tú eres mi único consuelo, vida mía.

KYOKO. -¡Pobre hijito mío!

GIOTTO. -Para recompensar tanta amorosa solicitud, ya te he dicho, corazón mío, que deseo hacer testamentó.

KYOKO. -¡Ay, querido mío; te ruego que no haeblemos de eso! De tal modo me horroriza esa idea, que la sola palabra testamento me hace estremecer de angustia.

GIOTTO. -Te dije que avisaras a tu notario.

KYOKO. -Vino conmigo, y ahí aguarda.

GIOTTO. -Hazle entrar, amor mío.

KYOKO. -¡Ay! Cuando se ama de verdad a un marido, no se puede pensar en estas cosas.

* * *

CAITLIN. -Están con un notario y les he oído hablar de testamento. Vuestra madrastra no se duerme; seguramente ha urdido alguna maquinación contra vuestros dineros y ha complicado en ella a vuestro padre.

[NOMBRE]. -Que disponga de todos sus bienes como quiera, con tal que no disponga de mi corazón. Ya has visto las violencias que le amenazan; no me abandones, en este trance, por Dios te lo pido.

CAITLIN. -¿Abandonaros yo? Antes la muerte. Vuestra madrastra me ha honrado haciéndome su confidente e interesándome en sus manejos; pero yo, que no le tengo el menor apego, trabajaré por cuenta vuestra. Dejadme hacer a mí, que he de recurrir a todo por serviros; y, para poder hacerlo con más eficacia, cambiaré de puntería, ocultando el interés que tengo por vos y fingiendo ponerme de parte de vuestro padre y de vuestra madrastra.

[NOMBRE]. -Procura poner del matrimonio que han acordado.

CAITLIN. -No tengo más persona de quién echar mano que del viejo Dino, mi pretendiente; me bastarán cuatro palabras tiernas, que emplearé a gusto para serviros. Hoy, ya es tarde; pero mañana, muy temprano, le mandaré llamar y se volverá loco de...

KYOKO. -¡Caitlin!

CAITLIN. -Me llaman. Buenas noches, y confiad en mí.

* * *

_**Nota Final:** __Un Giotto dramatico, una Kyoko interesada por el dinero, [Nombre] decepcionada y una Caitlin aunque algo sinica fiel a ti :3 Debut de Hayato en el prox. cap :D _


	4. Extra

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

Extra "Lo que sucedió con el notario"

GIOTTO. -Adelante, Byakuran-san. Acercaos y tomad asiento, si os place... Informado por mi mujer de vuestra honorabilidad y de la buena amistad que le profesáis, le encargué que os hablara de cierto testamento que quiero hacer.

KYOKO. -¡Yo no soy capaz de hablar de eso!

EL NOTARIO. -La señora ya me ha puesto al corriente de vuestras intenciones y de los propósitos que os animan respecto a ella; pero mi deber es advertiros de que no podéis dejarle nada en testamento.

GIOTTO. -¿Y por qué?

EL NOTARIO. -Porque la costumbre se opone. Si estuviéramos en un país de leyes escritas podría hacerse; pero en Sicilia, como en casi todos los países rutinarios, donde la costumbre hace ley, es imposible; la disposición sería nula. Todos los anticipos que puedan hacerse entre un hombre y una mujer, coyundados por legítimo matrimonio, se consideran como mutuas dádivas hechas en vida; pero, aun en este caso, es condición precisa que no haya hijos de por medio, ya sean de los cónyuges o de uno de ellos habido en matrimonio anterior.

GIOTTO. -¡Pues es una costumbre de verdad cargante que un marido no pueda dejar nada a una esposa que lo ama tiernamente y que se desvive en atenciones! Quisiera consultar a mi abogado para ver qué solución me da.

EL NOTARIO. -¡Dejaos de abogados, que suelen ser gentes meticulosas y que consideran como un crimen el testar contrariamente a lo instituído! Todo se les vuelve dificultades e ignoran los recovecos de la conciencia. Hay otras personas a quienes consultar que son más acomodaticias, que tienen expedientes para deslizarse bordeando la ley y dándole validez a lo que no se considera como lícito; gentes que saben allanar dificultades y encuentran medios de eludir la costumbre por cualquier procedimiento indirecto. Si no se pudiera hacer esto, ¿dónde iríamos a parar? Es preciso dar facilidades; de otro modo no haríamos nada y habría que dejar el oficio.

GIOTTO. -Mi mujer me había dicho, señor, que erais hombre hábil y muy docto. Decidme qué es lo que puedo hacer para dejarle a ella mis bienes, saltando por encima de los derechos de mis hijos.

EL NOTARIO. -¿Qué podéis hacer?... Pues elegir, sigilosamente, entre los amigos de vuestra esposa, puede ser un notario, y dejar a uno de ellos, cumpliendo con todos los requisitos legales, una parte de vuestra fortuna; este amigo, más tarde, hará entrega del legado a la señora. Podéis también contraer un número considerable de deudas y atenciones, no sospechosas, en favor de unos fingidos acreedores, que darán sus nombres por complacer a vuestra esposa, y a la cual harán entrega de un documento privado declarando este extremo. Podéis, por último, entregarle en vida cantidades en metálico o en valores al portador.

KYOKO. -Dios mío, no te atormentes por esto. Si tú llegaras a faltarme, hijo mío, yo no podría seguir en el mundo.

GIOTTO. -¡Vida mía!

KYOKO. -Sí, querido; si tengo la desgracia de perderte...

GIOTTO. -¡Querida esposa!

KYOKO. -La vida no tendrá ya para mí ningún interés.

GIOTTO. -¡Amor mío!

KYOKO. -Seguiría tus pasos para hacerte ver toda mi ternura.

GIOTTO. -¡Me partes el corazón, chacha mía! ... ¡Cálmate, te lo suplico!

EL NOTARIO. -Vuestras lágrimas son extemporáneas; no hemos llegado aún a esos extremos.

GIOTTO. -Si notario, mi mayor pesadumbre será el no haber tenido un hijo tuyo. Reborn-san me ofreció que él me haría tener uno.

EL NOTARIO. -Aún pudiera ocurrir.

GIOTTO. -Es preciso hacer ese testamento, amor mío, en la forma que nos ha indicado el señor; pero, por precaución, quiero entregarte veinte mil francos en oro, que tengo escondidos en mi alcoba, y dos letras aceptadas.

KYOKO. -No, no; no tomaré nada... ¿Cuánto dices que tienes en la alcoba?

GIOTTO. -Veinte mil francos, amor mío.

KYOKO. -No hablemos de intereses, te lo ruego ... Y ¿ de cuánto son las letras?

GIOTTO. -Una de cuatro mil francos y otra de seis mil.

KYOKO. -Todos los bienes de este mundo no valen lo que tú.

EL NOTARIO. -¿Procedemos a redactar el testamento?

GIOTTO. -Sí, señor. Pero mejor será que nos vayamos a mi despacho. ¿Quieres ayudarme, amor mío?

KYOKO. -Vamos, hijito.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Giotto más que nada está enfermo de amor o enfermo de ciego xD para no ver algo tan obvio como que su esposa quiere su dinero x3_


	5. Capitulo IV

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

Capitulo IV:

CAITLIN. -No tengo más persona de quién echar mano que del viejo Dino, mi pretendiente; me bastarán cuatro palabras tiernas, que emplearé a gusto para serviros. Hoy, ya es tarde; pero mañana, muy temprano, le mandaré llamar y se volverá loco de...

KYOKO. -¡Caitlin!

CAITLIN. -Me llaman. Buenas noches, y confiad en mí.

* * *

CAITLIN. -¿Qué desea el señor?

HAYATO. -¿Lo que deseo?

CAITLIN. -¡Ah, sois vos!... ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué venís a hacer aquí?

HAYATO. -A saber cuál es mi destino; a hablar con [Nombre]; a consultar los sentimientos de su corazón y conocer su propósito sobre ese matrimonio fatal de que me ha advertido.

CAITLIN. -Sí; pero no es tan fácil hablar con la señorita. Es preciso idear una treta, porque ya sabéis la estrecha vigilancia en que vive, sin que se le permita salir, ni hablar con nadie. Sólo en obsequio a una anciana tía se le concedió aquella vez ir al teatro, donde la conocisteis; y Dios nos libre de hablar de esa aventura.

HAYATO. -Por eso mismo no he querido venir aquí como Hayato Gokudera, sino como amigo del maestro de música de [Nombre], al que he podido convencer de que me ceda su puesto.

CAITLIN. -Aquí llega el padre. Retiraos a un lado, que voy a anunciarle la visita.

GIOTTO _(Consigo mismo, muy perplejo)._-El médico me ha ordenado que pasee todas las mañanas, aquí mismo, en mi alcoba, de acá para allá, doce veces a un lado y doce al otro; pero se me olvidó preguntarle si los paseos deben ser a lo largo o a lo ancho de la habitación.

CAITLIN. -Señor... Ahí está...

GIOTTO. -¡Habla bajo, pécora! Me aturdes el cerebro, sin tener en cuenta que a los enfermos no se les puede gritar.

CAITLIN. -Quería advertiros de que...

GIOTTO. -¡Que hables bajo, te digo!

CAITLIN. – (Mueve la boca como si hablara)

GIOTTO. -¿Qué?

CAITLIN. -_ (Hace como si hablara.)_

GIOTTO. -Pero ¿qué es lo que dices?

CAITLIN _(Grita)_.-¡Digo que hay ahí un hombre que quiere hablar con el señor!

GIOTTO. -Que pase.

_(CAITLIN hace señas a HAYATO para que se acerque.)_

HAYATO. -Señor...

CAITLIN _(Con zumba)._-No habléis tan alto, que le retiemblan los sesos al señor.

HAYATO. -Celebro el encontraros levantado y ver que estáis mejor.

CAITLIN _(Fingiendo indignación)._-¿Quién os ha dicho que está mejor? No es cierto: el señor sigue mal.

HAYATO. -He oído decir que el señor estaba más aliviado, y a juzgar por el semblante...

CAITLIN _(Fingiendo indignación)._ -¿Qué queréis decir con eso del semblante? El señor tiene muy mala cara, y es una impertinencia decir que está mejor. Nunca estuvo tan mal como ahora.

GIOTTO. -Tiene razón.

CAITLIN. -Anda, duerme, come y bebe como todo el mundo; pero, a pesar de eso, está muy mal.

GIOTTO. -Es verdad.

HAYATO. -Lo lamento, señor... Yo venía de parte del maestro de música de vuestra hija, que se ha visto precisado a marchar al campo por unos días; y, como tenemos una gran amistad, me ha rogado que continuase las lecciones, temeroso de que, al interrumpirlas, pueda olvidar vuestra hija lo que ya ha aprendido.

GIOTTO. -Perfectamente. Llama a [Nombre].

CAITLIN. -Será mejor que el señor vaya a buscarla a su alcoba.

GIOTTO. -No, dile que venga.

CAITLIN. -Les conviene cierto recogimiento para dar la lección.

GIOTTO. -No.

CAITLIN. -Además, que os van a aturdir, y en el estado en que estáis, lo peor es que os carguen la cabeza.

GIOTTO. -Te digo que no. La música me deleita y me encontraré muy a gusto... Aquí viene ella. Ve a ver si mi mujer se ha levantado.

* * *

GIOTTO. -Ven acá, hija mía. Tu maestro de música ha tenido que ausentarse y envía a este amigo en su lugar.

[NOMBRE]. -¡Cielos!

GIOTTO.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué te sorprendes?

[NOMBRE]. -Es que...

GIOTTO. -¿Qué?

[NOMBRE]. -Una extraña coincidencia.

GIOTTO. -¿Cuál?

[NOMBRE]. -Esta misma noche, soñando, me encontraba en el trance más arriesgado, y, de improviso, apareció un caballero enteramente idéntico a este señor. Yo le pedí socorro y él, acudiendo en mi ayuda, me libertó del peligro. Figuraos mi sorpresa al encontrar ahora aquí a la persona con quien he estado soñando toda la noche.

HAYATO. -Feliz ocurrencia la de ocupar vuestro pensamiento, ya en sueños ya en vigilia; pero mi dicha sería mucho mayor si al encontraros en verdadero trance me juzgarais digno de socorreros. No habría peligro al que no me arriesgara...

CAITLIN _( Entrando y con zumba)._-Señor, me vuelvo atrás de todo lo que os dije ayer y me pongo de vuestra parte. Ahí están Basilicum-san y su hijo, que vienen a saludaros. ¡Vaya si vais a enyernar bien! No hay joven más lucido ni más inteligente en el mundo. No ha dicho más que dos palabras y ya me ha hecho tilín; vuestra hija va a quedar encantada.

GIOTTO _(A HAYATO, que hace intención de salir)._-No os marchéis. Caso a mi hija, y he aquí que le traen a su futuro esposo, al que aún no conoce.

HAYATO. -Me honráis demasiado, señor, haciéndome testigo de esta escena.

GIOTTO. -Él es hijo de un médico afamado. Espero que dentro de cuatro días celebraremos la boda.

HAYATO. -Muy bien.

GIOTTO. -Avisad a vuestro amigo, el maestro de música, para que no falte a la ceremonia.

HAYATO. -No faltará.

GIOTTO. -Y a vos también os ruego que asistáis.

HAYATO. -Honradísimo.

CAITLIN. -Preparaos, que ya están aquí.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Debut de Basilicum-san y su hijo en el siguiente episodio, pobres Hayato y [Nombre] están condenados a vivir separados :( a menos que..._


	6. Capitulo V

**Nota: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2: **Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

CAPITULO V:

GIOTTO. -Y a vos también os ruego que asistáis.

HAYATO. -Honradísimo.

CAITLIN. -Preparaos, que ya están aquí.

GIOTTO _(Llevándose la mano al gorro, pero sin quitárselo)._- Perdonad, pero tengo prohibido descubrirme. Vos, que sois del oficio, conoceréis las razones.

BASIL. -Nuestra presencia debe proporcionar alivio y no incomodidad al enfermo.

GIOTTO. -Acepto... _(Hablan los dos a un tiempo, interrumpiéndose el uno al otro a cada palabra, lo que ocasiona un verdadero galimatías.)_

DBASIL. -Venimos...

GIOTTO. -Con regocijo...

BASIL. -Mi hijo Fuuta y yo...

GIOTTO. -El honor que me hacéis...

BASIL. -A testimoniaros...

GIOTTO. -Y hubiera deseado...

BASIL. -El regocijo que experimentamos...

GIOTTO. -Ir a visitaros...

BASIL. -Por la merced que nos habéis hecho...

GIOTTO. -Para expresaros mi reconocimiento...

BASIL. -Accediendo a recibirnos...

GIOTTO. -Pero ya sabéis vos...

BASIL. -Y honrándonos...

GIOTTO. -Lo que es un pobre enfermo...

BASIL. -Con esta unión...

GIOTTO. -Y que ha de conformarse...

BASIL. -Queremos hacer constar de igual modo...

GIOTTO. -Con deciros ahora...

BASIL. -Que en aquello que dependa de nuestro oficio...

GIOTTO. -Que no perderá ocasión ...

BASIL. -Como en todo momento...

GIOTTO. -De daros a conocer...

BASIL. -Estaremos Solícitos...

ARGAN. -Su adhesión...

BASIL. -A expresaros nuestro celo. _(Se vuelve a su hijo y le dice.)_Avanza tú ahora, Fuuta, y presenta tus homenajes.

FUUTA _(Es un grandísimo necio, patarroso, que lo hace todo a destiempo.)_-¿No es por el padre por quien debo empezar?

BASIL. - Sí.

FUUTA. -Señor: Aquí llego a saludar, reconocer, amar y reverenciar a un segundo padre. Pero a un segundo padre al cual, me atrevo a declararlo, soy más deudor que al primero. El primero me ha engendrado; vos me habéis elegido. Aquél me acogió por obligación; vos me adoptáis graciosamente. Lo que recibí del primero fué obra de la materia; lo que de vos recibo es acto de la voluntad; y por ser las facultades espirituales tan superiores a las materiales, tanto más os debo y tanto más aprecio esta futura unión, por la cual vengo ahora a expresaros anticipadamente mis más humildes y rendidos respetos.

CAITLIN. -¡Bendito sea el colegio de donde salen estos hombres!

FUUTA. -¿He estado bien, padre?

BASIL. -¡Optimo!

GIOTTO _(A [NOMBRE.)_-Vamos, saluda al señor.

FUUTA _(A BASIL.)_-¿Debo besarle la mano?

BASIL. -Sí, Sí.

FUUTA _(A [NOMBRE].)_-Señora: Con justicia os ha concedido el cielo el título de madre, puesto que...

GIOTTO. -Esa no es mi mujer, es mi hija.

FUUTA. -Pues ¿dónde está?

GIOTTO. -Vendrá ahora.

FUUTA (A BASIL.) -¿Aguardo a que venga?

BASIL. -Saluda a la hija.

FUUTA. -Señorita: Así como de la estatua de Memnón salían sonidos armoniosos al ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, de igual manera me siento yo animado de un dulce transporte al recibir los resplandores de vuestra belleza. Y del mismo modo que, según observan los naturalistas, la flor llamada heliotropo gira sin cesar hacia el astro del día, así mi corazón desde ahora girará de continuo atraído por el fulgor de vuestros ojos adorables, que son mi único polo... Permitid, señorita, que deposite en el altar de vuestros encantos la ofrenda de este corazón, que ni alienta ni ambiciona otra gloria que la de ser, mientras viva, vuestro muy humilde, muy obediente y muy fiel servidor y marido.

CAITLIN _(En chanza)._-¡Ya merece la pena quemarse las pestañas estudiando y poder decir luego cosas tan lindas!

GIOTTO _(A HAYATO)._-¿ Qué decís vos de esto?

HAYATO. -Que estoy maravillado de oír al señor, y que si es tan buen médico como orador notable, dará gusto enfermar para ser asistido por él.

CAITLIN. -Seguramente. Si sus curaciones son como sus discursos, será cosa de pasmo.

GIOTTO. -Vaya, acérquenme mi butaca, y sentémonos todos. Tú aquí, hija mía. _(A BASIL.)_Os doy la enhorabuena por tener tal hijo; ya veis cómo todos le admiran.

BASIL. -Señor: No es porque sea mi hijo, pero tengo motivos sobrados para estar orgulloso. Todo el que le conoce habla de él como de un joven que no tiene pero. Nunca tuvo la imaginación viva, ni esa fogosidad que se echa de ver en algunos; pero por eso mismo auguré siempre que sería juicioso, cualidad indispensable para el ejercicio de nuestra profesión. De pequeño, jamás se le tuvo por un muchacho listo y despejado, como suele decirse: de carácter dulce, apacible y taciturno, no se le vio nunca entretenido en esas múltiples distracciones que se llaman juegos infantiles. A los nueve años aun no conocía las letras, y costó Dios y ayuda enseñarle a leer... "¡Bien! -me decía yo-; los árboles tardíos son los que dan mejores frutos. Por costar más trabajo grabar en el mármol que escribir en la arena, son más duraderos los caracteres. Esta lentitud de comprensión, esta escasez imaginativa son síntomas de buen juicio en el porvenir". Sus primeros años de colegio fueron muy duros; pero su obstinación supo vencer todas las dificultades, haciéndose lenguas sus profesores en elogio de su constancia y asiduidad en el trabajo... Al fin, a fuerza de batir en el yunque, ganó brillantemente su licenciatura; y puedo decir, sin envanecerme, que en las controversias suscitadas en nuestro colegio, desde hace dos años, ninguno armó tanto ruido como él. Es un discutidor formidable, que no deja pasar proposición sin llevar la contraria; y conservando su frialdad en la disputa, aferrado como un turco a sus principios, no cede jamás en sus opiniones y lleva el razonamiento hasta los límites más recónditos de la lógica. Pero sobre todas sus cualidades la que más me agrada es que, guiándose de mi ejemplo, sigue ciegamente los principios de la escuela antigua, sin que haya querido discutir ni prestar atención a esos pretendidos adelantos y experiencias de nuestro siglo, tales como la circulación de la sangre y otras divagaciones de igual calibre.

FUUTA _(Sacando un enorme mamotreto que ofrece a [NOMBRE].)_-He aquí la tesis sostenida por mí contra los partidarios de la circulación. Con la venia de vuestro padre, os la ofrezco como primicia de mi ingenio.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Para qué quiero yo eso si no entiendo jota?

CAITLIN. -Dádmelo, dádmelo a mí, que recortaré la orla y la pondré en mi cuarto.

FUUTA. -Igualmente con permiso de vuestro padre, os invito a que asistáis uno de estos días a la disección de una mujer. Es un espectáculo muy entretenido y en el que tengo que actuar.

CAITLIN. -Debe ser divertidísimo. Hay quien lleva al teatro a su dama; pero invitarla a una disección es mucho más galante.

BASIL. -Por lo demás, en lo que respecta a las cualidades que se requieren para el matrimonio y la propagación de la especie, puedo aseguraros que, según las reglas del arte, está a pedir de boca; posee en un grado loable la virtud prolífica, y su temperamento es justamente el que se requiere para engendrar y procrear hijos fuertes.

GIOTTO. -¿Y no entra en vuestros cálculos el irlo introduciendo en la corte y obtenerle una plaza de medico?

BASIL. -Si he de deciros la verdad, nuestra profesión al lado de esa gente grande es muy desairada. Yo he preferido siempre vivir del público. Es más cómodo, más independiente y de menos responsabilidad, porque nadie viene a pedirnos cuentas; y con tal que se observen las reglas del arte, no hay que inquietarse por los resultados. En cambio, asistiendo a esos señorones, siempre se está en vilo, porque apenas caen enfermos quieren decididamente que el médico los cure.

CAITLIN. -¡Vaya una gracia! ¡Se necesita ser impertinente para pretender que lo cure el médico! Los médicos no son para eso; los médicos no tienen más misión que la de recetar y cobrar; el curarse o no, es cuenta del enfermo.

BASIL. -¡Claro está! Uno no tiene más obligación que la de seguir el formulario.

GIOTTO _(A HAYATO)._-Haced un poco de música para que los señores oigan a mi hija.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Hayato será descubierto? Qué vas a hacer [Nombre]? Encontrarán la manera de estar juntos?_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Nota:**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es una adaptación de una gran obra del maestro Moliere "El Enfermo Imaginario" a los personajes de KHR que le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama :3

**Nota 2:**Es totalmente Universo Alternativo ;) y esta escrito en diálogos al ser una obra de teatro

* * *

CAPITULO VI

BASIL. -¡Claro está! Uno no tiene más obligación que la de seguir el formulario.

GIOTTO _(A HAYATO)._-Haced un poco de música para que los señores oigan a mi hija.

HAYATO. -Aguardaba vuestro mandato; pero ya había yo pensado, para hacer más agradable esta reunión, que cantáramos algunos pasajes de una obra nueva, recientísima. _(Dando unos papeles a _[NOMBRE]_.)_Tomad vuestro papel.

[NOMBRE]. -¿Yo?

HAYATO _(Bajo, a _[NOMBRE]_)_. - Os ruego que accedáis y que me dejéis explicaros la escena que va os a representar. Yo tengo poca voz, pero la suficiente para que me escuchen y acompañaros sin desentonar.

GIOTTO. -¿Son bonitos los versos?

HAYATO. -Se trata de una improvisación hecha en prosa rimada a modo de verso libre, con objeto de que los personajes expresen más espontáneamente su pasión.

GIOTTO. -Está bien. Ya escuchamos.

HAYATO. -Un pastor explica a su adorada todo el proceso de su amor, desde el instante en que se conocieron, luego ambos, haciendo la situación suya, se replican cantando.

He aquí el asunto. A un pastor que asiste al espectáculo vienen a distraerle de su atención unas palabras violentas que escucha a su lado. Se vuelve, y viendo a un bárbaro que insulta brutalmente a una pastora, toma la defensa del sexo al que todos los hombres deben homenaje.

Primeramente aplica al grosero él castigo que merece su insolencia; después, acudiendo al lado de la pastora, descubre los ojos más lindos que jamás se hayan visto, vertiendo las lágrimas más bellas del mundo.

"Pero ¿es posible -se dice - que haya alguien capaz de ofender a semejante criatura? ... ¿Qué inhumano salvaje no se estremecería ante estas lágrimas?"

El pastor procura contenerlas, y de tal modo la amable pastora agradece su solicitud; con tal encanto, tan tierna y apasionadamente, que el pastor no puede resistir, y cada palabra, cada mirada es un dardo inflamado que penetra en su corazón.

"¿Hay algo que pueda merecer tal reconocimiento? -dice él-. ¿Y qué no haría yo..., qué servicios y a qué peligros no me arrojara por merecer un solo instante la atención de alma tan generosa?"...

El espectáculo transcurre sin que él le preste la menor atención, y sólo al terminar encuentra que ha sido demasiado breve, pues ha de separarse de ella... Esta primera entrevista, estos solos momentos, producen en su corazón la violencia de un amor alimentado por los años.

Hace los imposibles por volver a verla; pero como la vigilancia en que ella vive se lo impide, se resuelve a pedir su mano y obtiene de ella el consentimiento para hacerlo, a la par que le advierte de que su padre ha concertado su matrimonio con otro, y que todo está ya dispuesto para la ceremonia. ¡Juzgad qué golpe tan cruel para el corazón de aquel triste pastor!.. Un sufrimiento moral le aniquila, y no pudiendo soportar la idea de ver a la que ama en brazos de otro, su amor desesperado le hace imaginar una trama con que introducirse en casa de la pastora para conocer sus sentimientos y escuchar de sus labios cuál es el destino que le aguarda. Al llegar, ve los temidos preparativos y conoce al indigno rival que el capricho de un padre opone a las ternezas de su amor.

Ve a ese rival ridículo, triunfante al lado de su amable pastora y poseído como el que ha hecho una conquista. Esta presencia le llena de tal cólera que apenas puede dominarse; mira dolorosamente a la que ama, y por respeto a ella y a la presencia del padre, guarda silencio, expresándose sólo con los ojos, hasta que, al fin, no pudiendo contener los transportes de su pasión, habla así: _(Canta.)_

Mi sufrir, bella Filis,  
es excesivo sufrir.  
Este duro silencio rompamos  
y nuestro pecho abramos.  
Mi destino mostradme:  
¿vivir debo o morir?

[NOMBRE]

Ya me veis, Tirsis, triste y melancólica  
ante los desposorios  
que tanto os acongojan.  
Abro al cielo los ojos,  
os miro,  
suspiro...  
¿qué más puedo decir?

GIOTTO. -¡Demonio! ¿Quién podía sospechar tales habilidades en mi hija?

HAYATO

¡Oh, bella Filis!  
¿Sería tan dichoso,  
Tirsis enamorado,  
que hueco hubiera hallado  
en vuestro corazón?

[NOMBRE]

A tal punto llegados,  
defenderme no puedo,  
Tirsis, os idolatro.

HAYATO

¡Oh, frases de esperanza suma!  
¿Las he oído bien?  
Repetidlas y cesen ya mis dudas.

[NOMBRE]. -Te adoro.

HAYATO. -Otra vez, por favor.

[NOMBRE]. -Te adoro.

HAYATO. -Repetidlo cien veces, no os canséis.

[NOMBRE]

Te adoro, sí, te adoro, te adoro,  
Tirsis, te adoro.

HAYATO

Dioses y reyes que contempláis  
a vuestros pies la tierra,  
¿podríais comparar  
con mi dicha la vuestra?  
Mas, ¡oh, Filis!, este éxtasis,  
la idea de un rival  
viene a turbar.

[NOMBRE]

Más que a la muerte mi alma lo detesta  
y, lo mismo que a vos,  
su vista me atormenta.

HAYATO

Pero una promesa  
paternal os obliga.

[NOMBRE]

Antes morir que consentir,  
antes morir.

GIOTTO. -Y ¿qué dice a todo esto el padre?

HAYATO. -Nada.

GIOTTO. -¡Valiente majadero, soportar tanta pertinencias sin decir palabra!

HAYATO. -¡Ay, amor mío!

GIOTTO. -¡Basta, basta ya!... ¡La tal comedia es escandalosa! Ese pastor Tirsis es un impertinente, y la pastora Filis, que habla de ese modo delante de su padre, es una impúdica. A ver esos papeles... ¡Ya, ya! ¿Dónde está aquí la letra que habéis cantado? Aquí no hay más que música.

HAYATO. -Pero ¿no sabéis, señor, que se ha inventado hace poco el medio de escribir letras con los mismos signos de la música?

GIOTTO. -Está bien... Para serviros, señor mío_._Hasta la vista. Y maldita la falta que nos hacía conocer una obra tan impertinente.

HAYATO. -Creí que os divertiría.

GIOTTO. -Las majaderías no divierten nunca... Aquí está ya mi esposa.

* * *

GIOTTO. -Amor mío, te presento al hijo de Basilicum-san.

FUUTA _(Comienza una salutación que traía aprendida; pero se le va la memoria y se corta)._-Señora: Con justicia os han concedido los cielos el nombre que tan claramente luce en vuestro rostro y que...

KYOKO. -Encantada de conoceros.

FUUTA. -Que tan claramente puede leerse en vuestro rostro... puede leerse en vuestro rostro. _. ._Vuestra interrupción, señora, me ha hecho perder el hilo.

BASIL _(A su hijo)_. -Reserva el discurso para otra ocasión.

GIOTTO. -Hubiéramos deseado verte antes.

CAITLIN. -¡Lo que os habéis perdido, señora!... ¡El segundo padre, la estatua de Memnón, la flor llamada heliotropo!...

GIOTTO. -Vamos, hija mía. Enlaza tu mano a la del señor y dale tu palabra de esposa.

[NOMBRE]. -¡Padre!

GIOTTO. -¡Padre! ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

[NOMBRE]. -Os ruego, por favor, que no precipitéis las cosas. Concedednos el tiempo necesario para que nos lleguemos a conocer y para que nazca entre nosotros la inclinación indispensable en toda unión.

FUUTA. -En mí ya nació, señorita, y por mi parte no hay nada que aguardar.

[NOMBRE]. -Si vos sois tan súbito, a mi no me sucede lo mismo; y os confieso que vuestros méritos aún no han logrado hacer una gran impresión en mi alma.

GIOTTO. -¡Bah, bah! Todo esto vendrá con el matrimonio.

[NOMBRE]. -Dadme tiempo, padre mío, os lo ruego. El matrimonio es una cadena a la cual no se debe ligar nadie violentamente; y si el señor es un hombre honrado, no debe aceptar por esposa a una mujer que se uniría a él por la fuerza.

FUUTA. -_Nego consequentiam._Señorita, yo puedo ser un hombre honrado y aceptaros de manos de vuestro padre.

[NOMBRE]. -Mal camino para hacerse amar el de la violencia.

FUUTA. -Señorita, las antiguas historias nos cuentan que era costumbre raptar de la casa paterna a la joven con la cual se iba a contraer matrimonio, precisamente para que no pareciera que se entregaba voluntariamente en brazos de un hombre.

[NOMBRE]. -Los antiguos, señor, eran los antiguos, y nosotros somos gentes de ahora; de una época en que no son necesarios esos subterfugios, porque cuando un marido nos agrada sabemos aproximarnos a él sin que se nos obligue. Tened, pues, paciencia, y si me amáis, mis deseos deben ser también vuestros.

FUUTA. -Siempre que no se opongan a las intenciones de mi amor.

[NOMBRE]. -Y ¿qué mayor prueba de amor que la de someterse a la voluntad de quien se ama?

FUUTA. -Distingo, señorita: en aquello que no se refiera a la posesión, concedo; pero en lo que le concierne, nego.

CAITLIN. -¡Así se razona! _(A _[NOMBRE]_.)_El señor, sale ahora, vivito y coleando, de la escuela, y siempre tendrá una réplica para quedar encima. ¿A qué viene, esa resistencia y por qué renunciáis a la gloria de uniros con el cuerpo facultativo?

KYOKO. -Acaso haya por medio otra inclinación.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Chan Chan! Kyoko esta por descubrir la verdad, Que resultara de todo esto? :3_


End file.
